Game On!
by mnov29
Summary: A day at the Cullen's turned interesting with a game that we all know and love! And it's NOT truth or dare! Read to find out and then Review! Rated T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

It was another day at the Cullen household. My wedding was in a few months and much to my surprise I truly couldn't wait to be called Mrs. Cullen. Edward and I were in the living room cuddling on the couch, just enjoying each other's company.

All of a sudden, Emmett and Alice came running into the room.

"I'm sorry Bella but this will end as a good thing for you, trust me." She whispered so only I heard her.

This made me nervous.

"NO! Emmett that is stupid, dangerous, and there is no way I'm letting you do that." Edward, my personal hero, said.

"Oh come on! It will be fun! Bella will have fun too, even Alice said so." Emmett was pleading.

Alice must have told Edward what was going to happen because he looked like he was about to laugh.

"Fine, but only if Bella agrees." He told Emmett.

"Bella?" Emmett turned to me with the puppy dog eyes. Could all the Cullens do that?

"What?" I asked knowing that eventually I would say yes.

"Ok so I had a brilliant idea…" He was saying, when I interupted.

"Oh no that's scary. All of your brilliant ideas always end very bad." I said and as I did he put on the hurt look that, once again, most of the Cullens have used on me to guilt me into something.

"Anyway," he continued as if I had said nothing. "I thought it would be fun to make a fun little bet." He was grinning as he said this.

"What type of bet?" Now I was curious.

"Well I want to see how long you can go without tripping or getting into accidents." When he said this I knew something was up. He had on a smile that said there was a catch.

"Ok what's the catch?" I asked.

"Well we will be having a little family game that we like to play every so often." He replied."

"And this family game would be what?" I was getting sick of asking so many questions.

"Well see we split up into teams and then it's kind of like a mini war against each other. There are two rules. One is don't break or damage anything and two is Alice and Edward can't be on the same team, for obvious reasons." He looked so much like a little kid. When he was like this you could almost forget that, technically, he was over 70.

"Ok so if I were to play whose team would I be on?" I said.

"Edward's," He said this as if it was so obvious. " Usually we would split into two teams but now that you'll be playing we'll go by couples."

"How did you split into two teams before?" I was trying to think that through because Edward would've made on team uneven.

"Edward really doesn't like this game." He said.

I turned to face him with a curious look on my face.

"It's a stupid game and I saw no point to play." He replied easily.

"Now you get to protect me." I laughed. He laughed too.

"Yes I do my love."

"Ok Emmett so if we're going in couples shouldn't Rosalie and Jasper be here?" I hadn't seen them yet.

"Well they are off hunting with Carlisle and Esme. So I'll be working with Alice." He knew having Alice was an advantage.

"So here's how it works Bella, it's pretty much capture the flag Cullen style. And that means working with psychics, mind readers, and maybe a few twists." As he said this, the sly grin appeared and nothing good could come from that. "We each have a flag and the other team tries to get it and we each have separate floors." He told me. "So are you in?" He asked. And just as I was about to say no, Emmett interupted.

"Before you say no because you think Edward doesn't want to play you should know that some of the funnest times he's had was playing our crazy games." He said looking over at Edward. Edward looked like he was remembering something good because he had a far away look and a smile.

"What do you say Edward? Are we in?" I asked look to him for an answer. I wanted to play the game but not as much as I wanted to spend time with him.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

"Emmett on the off chance that I agree to play, if Bella gets hurt you will too. I will do so much damage to your jeep, even Rosalie won't be able to fix it." Edward said while glaring at Emmett.

"The only way Bella would get hurt would be if she were to fall and one of us couldn't catch her in time and the odds of that happening are slim to none." I think Emmett was proud of his reasoning and what he said was true.

"Edward I will watch her ok and make sure she isn't going to fall. I promise." Alice said. She looked like she wanted to play just as much as Emmett.

"Bella would you want to play?" Edward was giving me a face that said 'please say no'. I have to say it was funny to see that face and I almost caved. But I really wanted to see this.

"I'm sorry but it sounds fun." I said looking at him and smiling.

"Fine but the next time Alice wants to take you shopping, I'm not going to stop her." He said. Oh he was mad at me for wanting to play a game with his family? Fine then I could be mad too.

"If Alice wants to take me shopping no one can stop her so that's not really a punishment." Alice of course was finding this very amusing and she knew it was true. In true Edward fashion he sighed and resorted to the silent treatment. I culd fix that or I could try. One thing he figured out quickly when I was like this, he could get me out of it by kissing me. Once agin two could play like that. I walked up to him, wrapped my arms around his neck, and started working my way up to his lips. At first I thought it wasn't working but then he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry but in all fairness it does sound like fun." I said looking up at him.

"I know. I didn't mean to get angry." At this point he had nothing but love in his eyes.

"Ok I wasn't really paying attention to you two so are you in or not." Emmett could be so scary at times and the other 95 percent of the time he was like a kid.

"Yes I think we are." I said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Yay! Since there are only two teams this time we are going to block one floor off. And yes Edward it can be your floor." as Alice said the last part she sounded almost annoyed. I gave a questioning look to all of them. First Emmett just shrugged, then Edward just shok his head, finally Alice answered.

"Edward doesn't like his room being used which blocks off the entire floor because you can't just rope off one room that's pointless." Alice explained.

"Why don't you like your room being used?" I asked. As I looked around both Emmett and Alice were trying to contain their laughter.

"Ask Emmett." Edward said shooting death glares at Emmett.

"One time and we replaced the damaged items." Emmett said.

"Does that erase the images? I don't think so." Edward said.

"Do I have to guess what happened?" I asked.

"Bella just think Emmett, Rosalie, and a floor all to themselves." Alice said almost laughing. And once I got it I almost laughed. Almost except for the look on Edward's face.

"Well look at it this way Rosalie isn't here so that wouldn't have happened anyway ok? So I think your room is safe." I was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Alright. So are we going to start?" He asked.

"Yes but first we have to pick floors and NO EMMETT! That would be bad!" Alice yelled at Emmett.

"Why?" I couldn't believe it he was actually whining.

"Beacause Bella would get hurt and then you would end up severely injured and missing a limb. Rosalie would come home and try to attack Edward for attacking you. It would all be very bad." Alice said trying to reason with him.

"Fine." Emmett sighed.

"Do I even want to know what he was thinking?" I asked Edward, who had remained quiet but looked angry at the same time.

"Not really. He is used to playing with vampires only so he forgot tht he can't do everything that he usually does." Edward explained.

"Ok well moving on. I call second floor and I know that is ok because you want the first floor right?" she was asking this to Edward.

"Yes that is fine." He replied.

"Emmett and I are going to go set up and I'm assuming that you can explain the rules to Bella?" She said.

"Yes I can and will." as Edward finished his statement Alice and Emmett took off running upstairs.

"There is only one basic rule and that is try to not break anything. The rule is mostly there for Emmett because he has a tendency to forget it's just a game and get over competitive." As he said this I couldn't help laughing. I knew Emmett and this was something he would do.

"Ok this is capture the flag right?" I know it was a stupid question but I was making sure.

"Yes but you have to think of several different plans and change your mind constatly, that way Alice can't know what you are going to do. They will start singing in their heads so I don't know what they are doing. And when Jasper is here he uses his talent to get a person frustrated or any other emotion that will distract them." He said this smiling. I could tell that this was going to be an interesting day.

**Sorry but I was busy with finals and other very boring things so please review and let me know if I should keep going!!**


	3. GREAT IMPORTANCE AND SORRY!

**Sorry this is just an author's note but it's important! There's a poll that the reader's of this story should vote on! So please go to my page and VOTE! PM me if there are any problems! And now I added a third choice so check it out PLEASE and THANK YOU if you do!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! AND A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORY IT IS ON PAUSE UNTIL I FINISH THIS! AND IF YOU DON'T NOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT THEN PLEASE GO AND READ IT AND REVIEW! YOUR OPINIONS MATTER!**

Edward was just finishing explaining things to me when we heard a crash. Edward looked beyond mad and let out a fierce growl.

"Oops." Emmet yelled from upstairs. "Sorry Edward, I'll replace it." He continued.

"I know you did that on purpose and just wait and see what happens. And I have no doubt that you'll replace it because otherwise I'll tell Carlisle who 'accidentally' damaged the his last car." Edward said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Which time? The car incident or what he did today?" Edward asked.

"Both." I stated.

"Well Rosalie had just finished working on Carlisle's old car, and Emmett wanted to see how fast it could go with the new modifications. So he decided to call a family race. Alice and I stayed out of it and we both knew the outcome. But Jasper decided to take a bet against Emmett, even though Alice told him not to. That was the last time he didn't listen to her warnings." He laughed as he said this. "Anyway, they found a place to race and things ended badly, like Alice said they would. The car that Jasper raced was at least fixable. Emmett's, I guess I should say Carlisle's was beyond reapair. Emmett had to replace it and drive it so it had the same amount of miles on it. Carlisle knew it wasn't his car but he let it go. He was going with the ' Don't ask, Don't tell" method." As Edward finished this part of the story I was in hysterics just picturing this.

"He knew? And you didn't tell me? Do you know how much sucking up I did?" Emmett yelled down.

"Of course and why would I tell you? It was fun watching you like that" Edward replied.

"It was fun and you would have done the same thing." I distinctly heard Alice say. She was right of course.

"As for today he went into my room and 'accidentally' broke my window or at least that was what he thought at the time. What really happened was he threw a ball out the window." He finished growling at the last part.

"It was an experiment and like I could use my window, Rose would kill me." Emmett replied.

What came next, I found hilarious.

"Actually you would have been better doing that to your window. Rose would have been mad but wouldn't have killed you. But now you just might get ripped to pieces." But it wasn't Edward who said this it was Alice.

"Sorry!" Emmett yelled down, not sounding apologetic at all. "Can we play now?" I know I've said this before but so child like.

"Before we start, Bella you should know that you are staying over tonight. I already called Charlie and he said it was fine. I told him we had some major wedding details we had to go over. I offered to come over and plan at your house but I guess last time was enough for him. But he did make me promise you would sleep in my room, I told him 'of course', I know you won't though." She laughed as did I. Poor Charlie. He had only seen sweet, innocent Alice. He didn't know how Alice could be extremely, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah frightening. When it came to getting what she wanted nothing was going to stand in her way. First she was sweet, if that failed she tried guilt, and as a last resort she used scaring you. And as for the room comment she knew that I couldn't sleep without Edward there, unless I absolutely had to.

"Now I've already hidden our flag…" Alice started to say but was cut off by Edward.

"I got that from you singing in your head." He said.

"I was telling Bella this. I didn't hear you tell her." Alice snapped back.

"Focus on the game!" Classic Emmett.

"Ours is hidden as well." Edward stated. I thought it was a good hiding place.

"Emmett knows what happens if he breaks something right?" Edward asked.

"Yes I made sure of it." Alice said. If someone were to walk into this house right now they would think Edward was crazy and talking to himself. The volume they were talking in was as if they were right next to each other. I'm still amazed I could hear them, barely I might add.

"Besides working with a mind reader, a psychic, and vampire abilities, what else is different?" I asked. Sounding stupid I'm sure.

"Well its going to be a little different with you playing because both Emmett and Alice know that if you get injured because of them, they will also be hurt. Maybe not physically, but I will get them." As he said this I had no doubt that he would.

"What happens usually?"

"Usually anything goes as long as it doesn't destroy the house. Previously we've used paint guns, paint in general, and one time we made the mistake of bringing hoses in. That's when the 'no destroying the house' policy came in." he was saying this and I was in shock.

"Are we done with story time?" Alice asked from the strairs with a smile on her face.

"I believe we are." Edward answered with a smirk.

"Well then, game on!" Alice yelled, dashing up the stairs to her territory.

**SO I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ACTUALLY BE THE GAME! SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! AND IF YOU VOTED THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES! AND ANOTHER LITTLE NOTE SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I WAS GROUNDED AND COULD ONLY SNEAK ON FOR A LITTLE BIT AT A TIME. NOT ENOUGH TO WRITE!

As Alice shouted this I knew I was in for one fun day. I did feel bad for Edward. It was going to be a long day for him. Between his siblings and watching me to make sure I didn't get hurt.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someon grabbing me from behind. I turned and saw it was Edward. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to startle you. Emmett let it slip that he was going to try and kidnap you, so to speak. He was going to use you as bait while Alice came down and looked for the flag. Emmett is good at this game. When he does get distracted, it's bad for that team." He was laughing. I revised my previous thoughts; maybe he would have fun.

"Do you really think I mind being held by you?" I asked a, smile on my face.

"I never know with you." He was smirking. Just to prove my point I kissed him. All of a sudden I heard laughing from the stairs.

"Eww, do you two really have to do that right now?" Emmett asked, laughing and smiling the whole time.

"Yes because you and Rosalie are so much better." Edward added in a sarcastic voice.

"At least we do that in the bedrooms when we're playing. No one forces you to go into the rooms." Emmet added.

"And that makes sense in a game where you have to go around _each_ room to look for the flag." Edward was clearly getting annoyed. As he was saying this I saw a blur of white go by me.

"Edward did you see that?" I asked, thinking I was going insane.

"No what did you see?" He asked. Clearly, he had been distracted with the argument brewing.

"I think Alice just went by." I said. And with that Edward's face lit up. And mine too. Emmett had been a distraction. Alice knew we were going to kiss and planned around it. Edward took off running and Emmett chased off after him. Trying to distract him some more.

While they were chasing each other I remembered that I couldn't plan anything or Alice would see it. So I 'planned' to sit down and wait for Edward to come back. Then I made a split second decision on my way to the living room to go upstairs and look.

I could hear them stil fighting each other. So I knew I was safe. I felt weird going into the other's rooms. But if I wanted to win, I had to. I went into Alice's room first. I knew it well. I had been in there a lot for makeovers. I went to the closet first and looked through it, then the bed, under the bed, the bathroom, the dressers, and finally the desk. No flag was found. Next on my list was Carlisle's office. I felt like I was intruding. I just kept telling myself I had to if wanted to win. I looked on the bookcases, the desk, and I found nothing. So I was left with two more rooms. I went into Esme and Carlisle's room. As with Alice's I searched everywhere and I found nothing. Just as I was exiting and getting ready to go into Emmett and Rosalie's room I heard several loud bangs.

Suddenly I was standing in the living room, standing next to a wet and colorful Edward. That was also when I noticed I was wet as well. He must have got me.

"What happened?" I asked. I was in shock.

"I managed to get Alice tackled and we were wrestling. I was trying to take her hostage when Emmett came in holding a water gun and a paint gun. He knows not to use the paint one on you. So he decided that he would use the paint on me and the water on you. That way you wouldn't get hurt. But then, you weren't there so he used both on me. They were headed back upstairs so I ran and got you, before they could." He finished not looking happy.

"Well I think I know where their flag is." I stated, proud of my work.

"Good because I think Alice has a good idea where ours is." He said. " By the time I got to her she had looked in all of the obvious places. There are a few not so obvious ones that she'll probably search first." He explained.

"Well when you were fighting I searched Alice's room, Carlisle's office, and Esme's room. That only leaves Emmett's room." He looked down at me as I said this and smiled.

"Well it's good to know I got painted and wet for a reason." He said, still smiling.

"A very good one." I said, leaning up so I could give him a quick kiss. What could I say? He was just so… kissable.

"If it's in Emmett and Rosalie's room I have an idea of where it could be. It's not obvious but I just have a feeling." He whispered to me right after we kissed, so I was still at his height. He also whispered where he thought I should look first. I have to admit it was a pretty good hiding place, I would never look there.

"Ok. But by now they know that we know where it is, or at least what room it's in. they will be around it and try to stop us." I pointed out.

"Not if we have a… threat." He had a devious face on. It was so cute.

"And what would that be?" I asked

"Oh say someone's favorite pair of shoes, that they can't live without! And another someone's favorite autographed baseball!" He yelled towards the stairs.

All of a sudden two white blurs were on top of him and growling.

"Edward if you want to continue to exist, I would strongly recommend that you give me my shoes!" Alice yelled.

"Edward give me the ball or I will personally rip you to shreds!" Emmett yelled at the same time. While they were distracted, I ran upstairs, without falling once.

As soon as I made it to the second floor, I went straight into Emmett's room.

I went straight to the closet. I know that part was kind of obvious. It was where it was in the closet that surprised me. I looked inside all of the clothes, and stuffed in the last dress was the flag. Now I just had to make it downstairs. I had a feeling that was going to be the hard part. I was bound to trip or get into some kind of trouble.

Unbelievable! I made it to the stairs. They must really like the shoes and the baseball. It was amusing I could still hear them threatening Edward.

"If you don't give them back right now, I will destroy every cd you have in your room." Alice yelled.

"You wouldn't because then you would have to track them all down and buy them for me. And how much would that affect you'rs shoe fund?" I knew if I could see him, he would have an adorable smug look on his face. The one he always wore when he knew he was absolutely right.

More growling ensued. Emmett threatened him as well, only he used the Volvo. To which Edward used the same reply only he said it would cut into Emmett's money he used to buy Rosalie gifts when she was mad at him.

I, shockingly, managed to get back to couch. I had the perfect view of the fight. By now I was in near hysterics at the sight in front of me. Both Emmett and Alice were sitting on Edward. And like I had predicted, he was looking so cute and smug. Now when that look was used on me, I hated it. I have to say though I enjoyed seeing it used on someone else. I was quite comfortable where I was, so I decided to stay here and be as quiet as possible. Let it play out.

Alice was suddenly frozen and both Emmett and Edward were staring at her. I couldn't be sure but I think I heard her curse.

"Game over." She said defeated.

"What?" Emmett yelled.

"Edward was the distraction and Bella found the flag while we were fighting." Alice explained calmly.

I smiled as Edward looked over at me with the same smile.

"Anyone up for another round?" Emmett asked hopefully.

Just as he finished the rest of the Cullens came in. They walked in and stopped when they saw how everyone was sitting.

"Do I want to know?" Rosalie asked looking at Emmett and then at me. I shrugged my shoulders and she just sighed and went upstairs.

"Edward, why are you wet and have paint on you?" Esme asked. And Carlisle looked like he wanted to know the answer too.

"A very entertaining game." Was all he that he said.

"I hope nothing was damaged." Esme said

"Not much. Just my window." Edward replied, smirking at Emmett. Emmett just glared.

"I'm going to assume whoever is responsible for that is going to be fixing it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." Emmet grumbled. I found this all very amusing. The way they were talking about this made it sound like an everyday conversation.

"Good." And with that Esme and Carlisle headed upstairs as well. Jasper went over and picked Alice up. They came into the living room and sat down on the chair. Emmet went upstairs to see Rosalie.

That was when I noticed Edward was gone. As I was about to ask Alice where he went, he came right to me on the couch and held me.

"I went upstairs to change." He explained.

"Oh ok." I sighed contently, as I curled into him. We were probably on the couch for an hour or so before he finally mentioned bed.

"I think it's time we went upstairs and get you to bed." He said in my ear.

"Mm'kay." I hated to admit it but I was tired. Before the game started Alice had me going over a lot of wedding details. When I was cuddling with Edward, that was one of the first times where she could tell I was going to overload if she kept it up. So she told me to relax and spend some time with Edward. Then the game started.

"Do you mind if we stop by Rosalie and Emmett's room really quick? I have to tell him something." I was smiling at this. Edward nodded, I think he was curious.

We, well Edward knocked because he was holding me against his chest. I didn't fight being carried.

Emmett opened the door.

"Hey what's up Bella?" he asked.

"So what do I win?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The bet. I didn't trip once." I said proudly.

"I almost forgot, I guess I could relent a little bit on the teasing." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Good. Now I can go to sleep." I said to Edward.

"That was what you had to do? You couldn't wait until the morning?" He asked clearly amused.

"Nope, I would have forgotten." The way I said it made it sound so obvious.

"Ok. So not only did you win the game, you also won a bet against Emmett. I am very proud of you." I could tell he was laughing because I could feel him shaking.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him quickly. That was when we got to his room. He let me down so I could go change. That was when I noticed what he had changed into. He was in pajama bottoms and a plain t-shirt. I had very rarely seen him like this. If we were at my hose, he went home to change into other clothes when I was asleep. When we were he would hold me until I fell asleep and then change into other clothes. Alice laid out some cute pajam bottoms that had a matching frilly top. That was when I had a good idea.

"Edward, would you mind if I wore one of your t-shirts? I really don't want to wear that top." I said grimacing at the thing. It was cute, but I wouldn't be comfortable in it.

"Of course." He said as he went into his dresser and got another plain t-shirt out and handed it to me.

I went into the bathroom and changed, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair up. I then went back into his room. He was lying on the bed. I instantly ran to him.

"I had a lot of fun today." I said.

"It was." The way he said it made me realize that he was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Well today made me realize that, as much as I don't want this life for you, it's what you want. And a part of me wants that too." He finished kissing my hair.

"What made you think that?"

"I was thinking about when we played this before you came into my life. It was never this much fun and I want you to be here when Emmett pulls one of his stupid pranks, or when Alice insists that we do movie nights. I want to hold you forever and never let go." He said this looking at me with so much passion. I knew that if I tried to talk my voice would crack. So instead I kissed him with as much force as I could. We pulled away both gasping. While I was trying to get my breathing under control there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward said.

It was Alice.

"I told you so." She said and then left. Edward was confused but I understood perfectly. When she told me earlier that this would end well for me, she meant that Edward would finally come to terms with me becoming a vampire.

"What was that about?" he asked me.

"Just something she mentioned earlier." I kind of shrugged it off.

"Ok." He could tell that was all I wanted to say. He knew if he pressed it further I would tell him but he didn't.

I kissed him one last time.

"Goodnight Edward." I said.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella." He replied. He then started to hum my lullaby.

This is going to be one interesting family to spend eternity with, was my last thought before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**SO THERE IT IS! THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS STORY! AND THIS WAS GOING TO BE TWO CHAPTERS BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO GET BACK ON AND I TOLD SOME OF YOU WHO REPLIED, THAT I WOULD UPDATE BY MONDAY AND THEN LATER ON WEDNESDAY AND THAT NEVER HAPPENED SO HERE YOU GO AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY! SO NOW IT'S COMPLETE REVIEW ONE LAST TIME PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**


End file.
